Yes Mr McCarty
by SnuggleswithSnape
Summary: Bella Swan is at an all girls boarding school, and totally in love with her teacher, Mr McCarty, what happens when he finds her out late at night, reading a dirty book? Mild lemons, and light Bdsm  kinda


_**Hey I was in the mood to write, so here's a little one shot for you.**_

_**Now originally I planned to do it as Snape and Hermione, but as I already have a one shot for them, I figured I would transfer it over to the twilight world and do my first ever Emmett and Bella.**_

_**Warning: there will be LIGHT dom/sub scenes in this, if you are offended easily do not read, I appreciate reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, but there is never a need for flames, so just don't do it! K?**_

_**Also I don't like to write sex scenes, so mine are always brief and undescriptive, so if your looking for hardcore lemons your in the wrong place**_

_**I do not own Twilight.**_

_**

* * *

**_

BPOV

I bloody hate it here, I have only been at this damn school for two months and already I hate it, I don't know why my mom thought it would be a good idea to send me to boarding school, but she did and quite honestly I resent her for it. To top it all off, she sent me to an all-girls boarding school, just what an earth am I supposed to do now.

The girls all hate me here, I don't fit in, I'm not girly, and I don't like being the centre of attention, but at least one person seems to get me, Mr McCarty. I have spent many a nights with him, while he helps me with my homework, or talks to me about my day and I'm ashamed to admit it, but I think I have fallen in love with him!

His very presence commands obedience, he has an air of confidence around him, making him seem so sure of his self, it almost frightens me, yet he has a softer side too, he can be so patient and understanding with me, maybe he loves me too? No that's a stupid thought why would he ever love a girl like me?

Sighing I push myself up of off the wet ground, blowing out the candles on my cake "happy fucking birthday to me" I mumble out loud, watching as the light flickers and then vanishes into the night air.

"Isabella Swan" a deep voice shouts from behind me and I freeze, I'd know that voice anywhere, slowly I turn around and come face him.

"Yes sir?" I question as I mentally curse myself for allowing myself to come out so late, I'd only come to read by the lake, it's not as if I could read in the dorm.

The stern look on his face, reminds me that he is not in the mood for games "do you know how dangerous it is to be out here at night?" he questions seriously and I look down, obviously ashamed "anything could have happened to you, you could have fallen in the water and drowned, you could have been murdered!" he exclaims a hint of worry in his tone, and I can't help but smile as I pick up on it "and you can wipe that smile of your face right now" he adds.

"Yes sir, but in my defence I have been out here loads off…"

"Are you trying to get yourself in more trouble?" he asks me.

I shake my head "No sir, but it is my birthday, so perhaps you could let me off?" I ask him hopefully, to which he shakes his head.

"No punishments are there to make sure that the offender does not do it again, if I let you off, what kind of a message would that send out hmm?" he asks me, but again I know he doesn't really want an answer.

"Follow me" he says, picking up the book and cake out of my hands, and immediately I gulp, please don't let him read that book, please don't let him read that book. Is the only thing going through my mind as I follow him back into the main building, but surprisingly he doesn't lead me to his office, I find myself turning an unfamiliar corridor.

"Where are we going?" I ask softly, as I walk quickly, trying to keep up with him, but his large strides are far too much for me. He doesn't answer me, just turns, unlocking a door and leading me inside, I look around seeing the bed in the corner. Oh my god I was in Mr McCarty's bedroom!

I stand there, in shock as his tall frame walks away, placing the book and cake on the side "now Isabella" he begins, still not looking at me "how do you think I should punish you?" he questions, although I can tell he isn't really asking me.

"I think that you should let me off" I answer back cheekily, a small smirk spreading over my face, he spins round fixing a sharp glare on me, and my smirk immediately drops "I erm, I don't know" I answer lamely.

He just nods, holding up his hand and beckoning me with one finger, I find my feet making their way over to him without my consent "detention with me, two weeks" he finally snaps.

I just nod, feeling my heart soar, my punishment is to spend time with him? "Yes sir, May I be excused now?" I ask hopefully, just wanting to get back to the comfort of my own bed.

"Not quite Isabella" he says an unfamiliar grin spreading across his face, he grabs my book of the bed and I gulp, oh god please no. "Do you want to explain to me what this is?" he questions, raising his eyebrows at me, and I just shake my head.

"No sir" I mutter, the heat rising up to my cheeks as I blush.

"Hmmm why don't I read you a passage then.." he ponders, opening up the book to a random page, he settles himself in the large black chair in the corner. "Aaron pushed Cindy up against the wall, pressing his strong body against her weaker one, leaning down taking her lips by force, the kiss was passionate and dominant, Cindy's panties immediately became wet thinking of all the things he was going to do to her" he pauses and I pray for the ground to open up and swallow me. I feel his eyes on me, but I do not dare look up.

"Isabella look at me" he commands, there's something in his voice that tells me not to resist, so I don't. Slowly I lift my eyes from the floor, chocolate brown meeting ice blue. "Now be a good little girl and come and sit on my lap" he demands, and I gasp in shock, we were starting to cross a line here.

Yet I do as he asks, slowly walking to him, and perching on the edge of his lap. I feel strong arms circle my tiny waist, and pull me back against him "you are such a good girl" he whispers, his rough lips pressing against the soft skin of my neck, causing me to shiver in delight. "Read" he demands, holding the book in his other hand. I glance down at the page, reading the first line that I could see.

"Cindy had always been a good girl, yet this man excited her, she craved him, everything that he was, slowly she lowers herself to her knees infront of him, leaning in and taking his" I stutter at the next word.

"Please sir, don't make me do this" I whisper softly, almost begging him not to make me.

"Isabella continue, otherwise I will make sure the entire school knows what you have been reading, you could be expelled for this you know" he says in an impassive tone.

I take a deep breath, nodding "taking his large cock in her mouth, sucking hard and swirling her little pink tongue round and round. Aarons hands come up, wrapping his fingers in her silky hair, forcing her head down on her cock" I continue, feeling my panties start to get wet as I read more.

"I think you're getting turned on aren't you" Mr McCarty chuckles behind me, his hand sliding up my thigh, tracing his fingers around the sensitive skin there.

"No Mr McCarty" I say, looking down.

I feel his hand grabbing my hair, pulling my head back, forcing me to look up at him "never lie to me Isabella" he hisses, and I find myself gulping and nodding.

"Yes sir" I whisper in reply. He nods, patting my head.

"Now let's try that again, are you getting turned on?" he asks me.

"Yes Mr McCarty" I reply.

He nods "then you may continue" he tells me and I realise that he wants me to keep reading.

"She could barely breathe, his cock filled up her throat, but she didn't care, all she wanted was to.." I gasp as I feel his hand at the edge of my panties, tugging on them, his fingers against my wet folds. " to please him, he knew that he possessed her, soon she would be his little slut, and he would be her master" he slides his fingers in my pussy, causing me to moan out loud at the feeling of his large fingers fill me up.

"Did I tell you to stop reading?" he questions and I just shake my head at him.

"No sir, but I can't concentrate when your fingers do that" I say softly, as I lean back against his strong chest, tilting my head up to look at him, to see him smiling at me.

"I can distract you a lot more" he says softly, pointing to the space between his legs "I am going to help you live out your fantasy" I am suddenly not sure what to say, can I really do this? "On your knees now" he demands, and suddenly all objections fly out of my mind. I sink down the floor, looking up at him.

He unzips his pants, letting his large cock spring free, my eyes widen as I take in the size of it, there is no way that will fit in any of my holes, he is enormous. "Don't worry, I will guide you" he says with a smirk, grabbing the back of my head, pushing it down, I feel the hot head of his dick, wet with pre-cum and quickly I open my mouth, accepting him inside. I feel my mouth being filled up and I quickly do my best, sucking hard, swirling my tongue round and round, wanting to make him feel good, feeling the need to prove myself worthy.

"Mmm fuck Isabella" he groans out, I push my head further down, taking him in my throat, which makes me gag loudly, and the tears spring up to my eyes, yet I ignore them, my only thoughts on Mr McCarty and the pleasure that I am going to give him.

I continue to take more in, feeling the last inch enter my throat, stretching my mouth, I can barely breath, but his hands keep me there, not allowing me to pull back away from him. I am not even concentrating on the blowjob I am giving any more, as I breath in and out through my nose. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, I feel his prick jerk in my mouth, before jet after jet of hot, salty erupts out of his cock. "Swallow it all" he demands, and I do as he asks, swallowing mouthful after mouthful of the warm liquid.

He releases my head, and I immediately pull back, his cock coming out of my mouth with a resounding "pop."

"Did I do well sir?" I ask, leaning back on my knees and looking up at him innocently.

"You did very well little girl" he says, tenderly running his fingers through my hair. "I knew you would be good though, ever since I laid eyes on you, I knew you would be my little girl" he tells me quietly and I smile at that.

"So I'm yours now?" I question hopefully to which he just nods.

"Now I believe I need to take care of my little girl" he says, holding out his hand, which I eagerly take, standing up from the ground and following him over to the bed.

I lay back, looking up at him and smiling widely, he pulls of my now soaked panties, his warm hands brushing against my skin, causing me to shiver in delight.

"Sir.. what are you.." I trail of as he plunges two fingers straight into my pussy, sliding them in and out slowly, I moan loudly, pushing my head back "oh my god" I gasp out "please, I need more" I beg, my pride now long forgotten. My mind clouds over as I close my eyes.

Suddenly I feel his thumb twirling round and round over my clit, I feel my entire body tremble as I bite down on my lip, Cumming hard, the wetness seeping all down my thighs. I groan in satisfaction as I open my eyes and shyly peer up at him.

"I have never known a girl cum so fast" he says with a small laugh, and I smile back at him, I wasn't going to tell him, that I had been so horny ever since I first laid eyes on him, that everything he had done to me had turned me on so much, until I could barely take it any longer.

"Are you ready for me to fuck your brains out now?" he questions, climbing ontop of me, leaning down and kissing my lips lightly. I gulp and shake my head at him.

"Sir I've never done that before" I whisper under my breath, suddenly embarrassed, afraid that he may reject me.

"Then who better to take your virginity?" he questions "I care about you Bella, I love you, besides you said you would be my little girl" he says, and I nod at his words.

"Okay sir" I murmur.

His hands grip hold of my legs, forcing them apart, as he moves between my legs, I feel his still stiff cock at my entrance, pushing against my resisting hole "I love you too" I whisper softly.

"Okay I'm going to do this fast, it will only hurt for a minute" he whispers softly. Suddenly thrusting all the way inside of me. I feel my hymen pop and I scream out in pain.

"Oww it hurts Mr McCarty" I gasp. His hot lips descend on my own, kissing me back harder and deeper, silencing me as he remains still inside off me, not moving an inch.

I wriggle underneath him, trying my best to adjust to his massive size. "Okay sir, I'm ready" I whisper against his lips, figuring this is as good a time as any.

He nods sternly, before inching himself back out of me slowly, I whimper in pain. His hand comes up stroking my cheek gently "It's fine Bella, it never feels good the first time" he whispers.

I just nod trusting him completely. "Yes sir" I say softly, as he thrusts himself in and out of me.

I suddenly feel the tiniest bit of pleasure in his next thrust, I moan so softly, and feel him push in and out harder now "fuck Bella, I'm so close, I want you to be my good girl and cum for me" he demands and I feel my body reacting to his words. It starts with the tightening feeling in my stomach, my pussy walls clenching around his hard cock, squeezing it tightly, as I cum hard, my juices dripping down his leg.

As soon as this happens his explodes deep inside me, filling me up with his warm sticky cum, he collapses on top of me, pressing some of his weight on top of me, although I am sore and tired, I have never felt more loved and secure than I do right now in the arms of my teacher.

"Happy birthday Bella" he whispers, resting his sweaty forehead against my own, and bringing his lips down on my own.

* * *

_**Okay so there we go.**_

_**I don't really like writing sex scenes so I usually write them as quick and brief as possible. So apologises if you came here looking for that, reviews are appreciated**._


End file.
